Private Conversations A Time Stamp for Second Chances
by 2hearts1soul
Summary: This is a part of the Second Chances AU. Please read that first or this won't make any sense. This is a one shot to answer these questions Why did Jackson's father the DA want to speak to Sheriff Stilinkski? Why did the Sheriff ring Tony Stark? (Includes a surprise guest appearance!)


The DA studied the photo in silent disgust and the Sheriff saw the moment he recognised the two youngsters. The Sheriff also saw something else in the man's face for a second, a sort of despairing guilt which was wiped away into the DA's normal hard professional expression. Whittemore raised his head and stared straight at the Sheriff, the look in his eyes promising dire retribution, and Stilinski knew it wasn't directed at him. Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd were the same age as Whittemore's son Jackson, and had gone to the same elementary school. So of course he would recognise them.

"I will need to speak to you privately John" the DA gritted through his teeth. The Sheriff raised one eyebrow curiously at him but nodded. The guy had barely given him the time of day since he had won the Sheriff's election the first time, beating an old college friend of Whittemore. After Stiles's little trick with Jackson, it had been the proverbial ice age. Now he was calling him by his first name?

From Chapter 9 of Second Chances

The Sheriff waited and watched as his Deputies manhandled the limp body of Gerard Argent out of the door on their way through the School's main building to their Cruiser parked in the front lot.  
He kept his intense satisfaction at the outcome of the meeting hidden from the remaining members of the School Board. Oh Yes today was a very good day.  
He would overrule Stiles's health conscience tonight because they were definitely eating nice thick juicy steaks and potatoes for their evening meal.  
He might even stop at the Riley's Deli and get one of their special cheesecakes to take home too. He could put up with Stiles' pouting because today was a good day.

He stood politely, his professional mask firmly in place as individual Board members tried to discuss the situation, just re-iterating gently that it was now a police investigation. The Chairwoman was still blaming him for interrupting the meeting, he knew she desperately wanted to bury the incident but she became a lot less aggressive once he smilingly informed her that one of his Deputies would visit all the School Board Members individually to take their statements of the unfortunate events which had occurred at the meeting.  
He heard Rev Gillespie give a muffled snort of laughter but when the Chairwoman turned back to glare at the man, he had the kind of innocent expression on his face which made the woman grit her teeth with irritation, swing around to the Sheriff and make her grudgingly polite goodbyes.

Finally only the Reverend and DA Whittemore remained. The Reverend flashed an uncomfortably understanding look at Whittemore who pretended to ignore it and then turned to the Sheriff.

"Sheriff, if any of those young people or anyone unfortunate to be involved in this disgraceful unhappy business would like to talk to someone, you send them my way." Before the Sheriff could reply, he continued "Yes, yes, I know the School has a Counsellor but sometimes it's better to speak to a relative stranger or at least someone not peripherally involved in the situation"

"That's very kind of you Reverend" the Sheriff offered neutrally. "Kind my ass" the Reverend growled "I was partially responsible for appointing that evil bastard as Principal, the least I can do is try to make it up to those poor kids and their families".  
He shook hands with both the Sheriff and the DA briskly and marched out of the office leaving a strained silence behind.

The silence continued until the Sheriff cleared his throat. "How can I help Whittemore?" he asked coolly. They had never been friends and their relationship was barely professionally courteous. He didn't see why he should make this any easier on the guy, especially after that injunction on Stiles.

For a second it seemed like Whittemore was frozen in place, then he sat wearily back into his chair, rubbing at his temples as he drew a deep breath. The Sheriff watched him, not offering anything else. He knew the value of silence when trying to get information.  
But his brain was working his way through all the potential possibilities.

Derek had mentioned biting Jackson because he had been blackmailed into it but the kid had not been interested in joining the pack, as if he believed he could go it alone. Despite himself, Derek couldn't hide the worry that the kid might turn Omega if he didn't give in to the need to belong to the pack soon, which would bring the Hunters back down on all of their heads.

Since one of the resultant benefits of this whole exercise with ex Principal Argent was to warn the other blood thirsty nutjobs in their so called Hunting Community what would happen to them if they came to his town and messed with his family, then Jackson was on the Sheriff's list to be dealt with but he was rather low in priority. He wondered if what the DA had to say would raise that priority.

"Jackson found out that he was adopted" the man uncharacteristically blurted out. The Sheriff raised one eyebrow but made no further comment.

"He didn't take it well" the words were forced out of the man's mouth, "he has been rather… difficult. His Mother and I did not know how to deal with him so we… we consulted with Gerard Argent. He was having regular personal guidance sessions with that man"

Whittemore raised his face and stared desperately at Stilinski "Oh God, have you found anything that refers to Jackson so far?"

The Sheriff shook his head, his expression more sympathetic " I will need to speak to Jackson at some point soon David, but perhaps you and his Mom should try talking to him first"

"Christ John, how do I look him in the face when I know that I arranged for him to be subjected to that bastard?"

"Adopted or not, he is your son. You man the fuck up and make sure he knows that you are there for him" the Sheriff's uncompromising words had Whittemore wincing but he slowly nodded his head. The uncertainty had left the DA's voice with his next words.

"Then we use the full weight of the law against Gerard Argent so bring me the evidence Sheriff to bury him"

"Always with the shades Johnny Darling even after all these years. No don't turn around"

The Sheriff had raised his arms to put the cheesecake on the roof of his cruiser whilst he dug out his keys to open the car's doors but became distracted by number scrawled on the dust of the driver side door. Who would take the chance of messing with the Sheriff's cruiser? The number looked like a New York dial code. What the hell? Then he heard the voice.

He had noted the nondescript dirty grey Honda which had parked two spaces away during his visit to Riley's Deli but his normal visual sweep hadn't picked up any occupants. For a second he was thrown back in time, only one woman had ever called him Johnny with that particular mocking inflection and it hadn't been Claudia.

He calmly placed the cheesecake on the car and loosened his shoulders. His left arm reaching for the hidden knife in his belt.

There was a throaty chuckle at his actions "Johnny, I didn't come here to fight darling, I just need to make sure no one sees me with you"

Stilinski could feel adrenaline flood his body at her words. That didn't sound ominous at all.

"It's been a long time Sonya" he spoke softly barely moving his mouth. If she wanted to stay hidden there had to be a reason. "How's Stryker and young Cassie?"

"Alive" was the succinct answer "and I intend them to stay that way Johnny. The anthill has been kicked over and SHIELD are looking for you"

"What the hell for? I have been out of the business for years" The disturbing news had the Sheriff clenching his fists.

"Tony Stark" she offered and suddenly the Sheriff knew who the number written in dust belonged to. His jaw clamped shut with a stifled growl.

The distinctly feminine exasperated sigh was so familiar that the Sheriff almost smirked. Sonya Blade had never liked being ignored.

"You know Stryker is a researcher for SHIELD these days, he reads everything they are notified about, so he was aware when Donna Whitney, Stane's ex PA and mistress died."

There was a pause and the Sheriff knew what was coming. He could feel it in his gut.

"Tony Stark is looking for his son."

Tension screamed from the Sheriff's rigid back, Stiles was not Stark's son but before he could say anything the voice added gently.  
"You saved our little girl's life Johnny, when Shao Kahn kidnapped her. So I couldn't let them take your son from you. You are Scimitar, you always will be, you always use fore warning to your advantage."

The silence was different after those last words, empty and the Sheriff knew Blade had left.

God damn it all to hell, he was going to have to tell Stiles. He had never wanted to do that. He didn't care if it was selfish of him. Stiles was his son god damn it and he wasn't losing him. Not to some supernatural shit and definitely not to that shit Stark. But now his hand was being forced. His boy had to know about Stark. Then he had to figure out how to manage this particular development so that it didn't hurt his son and it was of actual benefit to the current situation without letting the fucking Avengers and SHIELD know about goddamn Werewolves.

What had he said to Whittemore about manning up for his son? Yeah so that had come back to bite him on the ass. Hey Stiles, your biological sperm donor is a multi-billionaire with a stupid goatee, a line in flashy flying suits, likes avenging and saving the world!  
And the kid had thought his father wouldn't believe him about Werewolves!

Stiles had no chance of stopping him eating that damn cheesecake now.

Notes:

You may have noticed some characters have been included from Mortal Kombat. I have never played the game and only vaguely remember the film (funny how the remembered parts include a younger Linden Ashby...hmm). This will be the only time this happens in the series so I haven't tagged for Mortal Kombat.  
This time stamp was written to answer the two questions in the summary.  
Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
